A lenda
by saki-chaan
Summary: membros de um clã assassinados, pessoas desaparecidas, uma menina consegue escapar e chega a Konoha, o que acontecerá?
1. Chapter 1

**5 Anos atrás…**

_Ela fugiu, correu, correu, correu… até que tropeçou, levantou-se e a viu_

_Sakura – Mamãe eu estou com medo_

_Mãe – Não tenha amor eu não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça com você_

_Sakura – Mas eles querem me pegar_

_Mãe – Não se preocupe eu vou estar sempre consigo_

_Sakura – Mamãe, espera! Não vá embora!_

_Sakura começa a correr, para não ser apanhada, corre, corre, corre… até que já não aguenta mais, estava na floresta, apenas com o seu gato Driger._

_Homem – Vem cá garota, agora você não me escapa, grunhiu _

_O homem pegou Sakura pelo braço com força, levantou-a do chão e começou a puxá-la de volta._

_Sakura – Me larga, você está me aleijando!_

_Homem – vê se aprende garota, agora você já não tem cá os seus paizinhos para lhe defender!_

_Sakura – me larga! Socorro, alguém me ajude!_

_Rapaz – larga ela!_

_Sakura – nii-san!_

_Homem – ora, ora o maninho resolveu aparecer_

_Rapaz – Larga ela, eu já disse!_

_Homem – tente!_

_O homem soltou Sakura e começou a lutar com o rapaz, os dois tiveram uma luta bem renhida, mas o rapaz conseguiu vencer, Sakura começou a correr até ele e o abraçou_

_Sakura – nii-san e…e…eu…t…t…tive…t…t…tanto…m…m…medo! Soluçou ela_

_Rapaz – não tenha, eu agora estou com você!_

_Pessoas – Venham eles estão para ali!_

_Rapaz – Sakura corra_

_Sakura – não nii-san, eu não vou deixar você aqui!_

_Rapaz – corra por favor Sakura!_

_Sakura – Mas…mas…_

_Rapaz – Sakura corra!_

_Ela começou a correr, a correr o mais que podia, as imagens dos seus pais a serem assassinados começaram a vir-lhe á cabeça e ela começou a chorar, mas continuou a correr, a seguir vieram as imagens dos Anciões a quererem pegá-la para transformá-la em uma máquina como queriam fazer com seu pai e seu irmão, chorou ainda mais, depois vieram as imagens do irmão sendo atacado, correu mais e mais rápido, queria afastar essas imagens de repente ela começou a ficar sem forças, olhou para a frente e viu um grande portão verde, a visão começou a ficar nublada, começou a perder as forças e por fim caiu no chão._

_1 Hora mais tarde…_

_  
Mulher – esta missão foi bem fácil de completar não foi querido?_

_Homem – é mesmo, foi bem rápida_

_Mulher – querido o que é aquilo?_

_Homem – parece uma pessoa_

_Mulher – é uma criança_

_Homem – e está desmaiada_

_Mulher – vemos levá-la para casa_

_2 Horas mais tarde…_

_Ela foi acordando aos poucos, estava num quarto_

_Miho – finalmente acordou_

_Sakura não respondeu, ela queria falar, mas não saia som nenhum_

_Miho – você não consegue falar?_

_Sakura acenou com a cabeça_

_Miho – isso é desde que você nasceu?_

_Sakura acenou outra vez_

_Miho – você quer comer alguma coisa?_

_Sakura acenou positivamente_

_Miho – coma_

_Sakura comeu e depois adormeceu._

_No dia seguinte…_

_Sakura – AAAAAHHHHHHHH_

_Miho – querida o que foi?_

_Sakura – eu não sei…_

_Miho – Você teve um pesadelo?_

_Sakura – eu não lembro_

_Hiroshi – O que aconteceu_

_Miho – Eu acho que a menina teve um pesadelo_

_Hiroshi – hum…_

_Miho – é verdade como é que você se chama?_

_Sakura – ah…eu não lembro_

_Hiroshi – como assim não lembra?_

_Sakura – eu não sei…_

_Miho – e os seus pais_

_Sakura – eu não lembro deles_

_Hiroshi – do que é que você se lembra?_

_Sakura – eu lembro do Driger_

_Miho – quem é o Driger_

_Sakura – é o meu gato_

_Hiroshi – ah deve ser aquele que encontramos ao pé dela_

_Miho – do que é que você se lembra mais?_

_Sakura – hum…eu só lembro do Driger_

_Miho – é melhor você descansar mais um bocadinho_

_Sakura – está bem_

_Na sala…_

_Miho – pelo menos ela já fala_

_Hiroshi – é mesmo, ontem ela não dizia uma palavra_

_Miho – mas é muito estranho_

_Hiroshi – Não é melhor a levarmos ao médico_

_Miho – é, se calhar é melhor mesmo_

_Hiroshi – então logo á tarde vamos levá-la ao médico_

_Miho – tudo bem_

_Mais tarde…_

_Sakura – senhola onde é que nós vamos_

_Miho – não me chame de senhora, o meu nome é Miho, e ele é o Hiroshi_

_Sakura – então Miho onde é que nós vamos_

_Hiroshi – vamos ao médico_

_Sakura – porquê_

_Miho – porque você não se lembra de nada_

_Sakura – ah…_

_No consultório…_

_Doutor – Eu não vejo nada de mal com ela, as análises não mostraram nada, aliás ela tem uma óptima saúde_

_Miho – mas então porque ela não se lembra de nada?_

_Doutor – Talvez ela tenha sofrido algum trauma, ou qualquer coisa parecida, em alguns casos acontece que um trauma possa causar perda de memória_

_Hiroshi – mas isso é para sempre?_

_Doutor – Não normalmente é temporário_

_Miho – Dura quanto tempo?_

_Doutor – Depende de pessoa para pessoa, de trauma para trauma, pode demorar dias, meses, anos… nunca se sabe_

_Hiroshi – e ela recupera a memória logo?_

_Doutor – Não, normalmente ela vai recuperando a memória as poucos, vão-lhe fazendo perguntas._

_Miho – hum…_

_Doutor – podem chamá-la aqui?_

_Hiroshi – Pequena, chega aqui_

_Sakura – xim?_

_Doutor – como é que te chamas?_

_Sakura – hum…eu acho que é Sakura_

_Doutor – hum e porquê?_

_Sakura – Porque um rapaz me chamou assim_

_Miho – Um rapaz?_

_Doutor – Podia dizer como é que era o rapaz?_

_Sakura – Ele tinha o cabelo castanho/ruivo e olhos azuis esverdeados_

_Doutor – E que idade é que ele tinha?_

_Sakura – eu acho que era de uns 13 anos, mas não tenho a certeza_

_Doutor – e onde é que vocês estavam?_

_Sakura – numa floresta._

_Doutor – e estava mais alguém com vocês?_

_Sakura – eu não lembro_

_Doutor – e de que é que você se lembra mais?_

_Sakura – eu lembro de uma mansão, uma grande mansão_

_Doutor – onde?_

_Sakura – eu não sei_

_Doutor – vamos ver as mansões daqui a ver se ela reconhece alguma_

_Hiroshi – está bem_

_Meia hora depois…_

_Doutor – ela não reconheceu nenhuma_

_Miho – pois não_

_Hiroshi – talvez ela não seja desta vila…_

_Miho – isso não é possível, uma criança não conseguia percorrer um caminho tão longo sozinha!_

_Hiroshi – é, talvez_

_Miho – talvez seja só imaginação dela_

_Doutores – se ela tiver mais alguns sintomas voltem aqui_

_Hiroshi – tudo bem, e muito obrigado_

_Doutor – de nada_

_Mais tarde em casa do Hiroshi e da Miho…_

_Repórter – Boa tarde hoje estamos aqui para relatar o assassinato de alguns membros do clã Tsukishiru, a noite passada o chefe do clã Hikeda Tsukishiru e a sua mulher Megami Tsukishiru foram assassinados, ainda não se sabe por quem, os seus 2 filhos Natsu Tsukishiru de 13 anos e Sakura Tsukishiru de 7 anos desapareceram, pensa-se que também estejam mortos, outros membros do clã também desapareceram, como Sonomi Tsukishiru, irmã de Megami e a sua filha, Tomoyo, prima de Sakura e Natsu, da mesma idade de Sakura, e Usagi Tsukishiru, Irmã de Hikeda e a sua filha Rini, de 9 anos._

_Os anciões afirmaram que vão descobrir quem fez isto e que essa (s) pessoa (s) vai (vão) pagar por isso, também disseram que vão descobrir o que aconteceu ás pessoas desaparecidas, a seguir vamos passar algumas fotografias das pessoas desaparecidas, se alguém souber de alguma coisa por favor ligue para o nº que vai aparecer no ecrã._

_Miho – Hiroshi é a Sakura!_

_Hiroshi – pois é_

_Miho – Sakura querida, você conhece estas pessoas?_

_Sakura – quem?_

_Hiroshi – as da televisão_

_Sakura – Não, não, não deixa eles me pegarem, não, não deixa eles me pegarem não_

_Sakura começou a chorar muito e a repetir essa frase vezes sem conta_

_Miho – Sakura o que foi?_

_Sakura – não…n…não…nã…não…de…dei…não deixa eles me pegarem, não_

_Hiroshi – é melhor você levá-la para o quarto e tentar fazê-la dormir_

_Miho – é mesmo_

_Hiroshi – eu vou investigar o que aconteceu realmente_

_Miho – ok boa sorte_

_Hiroshi – obrigado, eu já volto_

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oi pessoal**

**e aí, gostaram? a historia começa com a sakura, 5 anos antes do anime (eles tem 12 anos no anime, ou seja aqui tem 7) eu acho que os 2 primeirõs capitulos vão ser sobre a historia da Sakura, mas o resto dos capitulos vão avancar até ao anime (quando o anime começa)mas vai ter so 1 ou 2 cap. porque depois vai avançar outra vez.**

**deixem reviews**

**kissus**


	2. A lembrança

Miho – Sabe Hiroshi eu estava pensando em adoptar essa menina

Hiroshi – você se afeiçoou a ela

Miho – é mesmo, e como nós não podemos ter filhos, podíamos adoptá-la, ainda por cima ela está sozinha!

Hiroshi – é… eu também gosto muito dela, mas ela tem família

Miho – mas a família dela abandono-a!

Hiroshi – Nós não sabemos Miho!

Miho – Por favor, eu queria muito que esta menina fosse nossa filha

Hiroshi – está bem, vamos falar com o Hokage

Miho – obrigada!

Hiroshi – vá chamá-la, temos que a deixar com alguém!

Miho – eu já sei com quem é que a vamos deixar!

No quarto…

Miho – Sakura querida vamos acorde

Sakura – porquê?

Miho – eu e o Hiroshi temos que ir tratar de um assunto, e você vai ficar com uma amiga nossa, está bem?

Sakura – está

Miho – ela também tem uma filha, você pode brincar com ela

Sakura – está bem

Já na casa da amiga…

Miho – você tem a certeza que não se importa de ficar com ela Kikyou?

Kikyou – Claro que não! E ela pode brincar com a Yuko

Miho – então nós daqui a nada voltamos para a vir buscar

Kikyou – Claro, não se preocupem

Miho – muito obrigado

Kikyou – de nada

Miho – até logo

Kikyou – Sakura-chan você não quer conhecer a Yuko-chan?

Sakura – Sim

Kikyou – então venha comigo

No andar de cima…

Kikyou – Yuko-chan esta é a Sakura-chan

Yuko – oi Sakura-chan

Sakura – oi Yuko-chan

Kikyou – fiquem aí a brincar está bem?

Sakura/Yuko – está

Do outro lado da vila…

Hiroshi – Nós a encontramos á porta da vila Tsunade-Sama

Tsunade – Hum… e de que família ela é

Hiroshi – Aí está o problema, nós não sabemos, só sabemos que ela se assustou muito quando viu os Anciões do Clã Tsukishiru.

Tsunade – hum… vou ter que investigar isso, qual é o nome dela?

Miho – É Sakura Tsunade-Sama

Tsunade – Sakura…

Miho – nós viemos aqui para lhe pedir a guarda da Sakura

Tsunade – eu não lhes posso dar uma resposta agora, preciso que venham comigo investigar sobre Sakura, só depois é que lhes posso dar uma resposta.

Hiroshi – Miho vá avisar Kikyou está bem?

Miho – claro

Em casa de Kikyou…

Kikyou – Então meninas estão-se a divertir?

Sakura/Yuko – Sim

DLIM DLOM (isto é a campainha)

Kikyou – sim?

Miho – Kikyou você pode ficar com a Sakura-chan até amanhã?

Kikyou – claro, mas porque?

Miho – é que nós tivemos uma missão de última hora

Kikyou – ah ok

Miho – tchau

Kikyou – Sakura-chan você vai cá passar a noite ok?

Sakura – tudo bem

Kikyou – então eu vou preparar o jantar, você vai dormir no quarto da Yuko-chan está bem

Sakura – sim

Yuko – Mamãe o que vai ser o jantar?

Kikyou – o que vocês quiserem

Sakura/Yuko – pode ser pizza?

Kikyou – sim

Sakura – oba!

Yuko – vamos telefonar

Sakura – vamos, vamos!

Mais tarde…

Sakura – Tia pode nos contar uma história?

Kikyou – claro, linda

Sakura/Yuko – oba

Kikyou – e que história é que vocês querem

Sakura – Cinderela!

Yuko – isso!

Kikyou – então deitem-se

Saku/Yuko – ok (só um aviso a partir de agora as falas vão começar a negrito e depois para fala normal e depois para itálico, é como se ouvíssemos a pessoa mas cada vez mais afastada, ate não se ouvir, e neste caso ir para o sonho)

Kikyou – **Era uma vez uma menina chamada Cinderela, Cinderela era filha de um comerciante rico**, porém quando seu pai morreu, a madrasta malvada e as duas filhas fizeram Cinderela de criada. _Um dia houve um baile, mas Cinderela não poderia ir pois tinha de limpar a casa e não tinha um vestido bonito para usar na festa. Sua fada madrinha apareceu e limpou toda a casa num piscar de olhos e deu um vestido lindo para Cinderela, porém, o ele só duraria até meia noite_…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Sonho de Sakura OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**They say,  
Don't trust,**

_Sakura – Mamãe, Papai eu não consigo dormir, eu poderia dormir com vocês?_

_Ela bateu várias vezes na porta mas ninguém atendeu, então entrou no quarto e ficou chocada com o que viu. Os seus pais estava os dois com um grande ferimento na região do coração, e ao pé deles estava um dos Anciões_

_Sakura – você…você…você matou meus pais!_

_Ancião – e agora vou te levar comigo!_

**You, me,  
We, us,**

_Ela fugiu, correu, correu, correu… até que tropeçou, levantou-se e a viu_

_Sakura – Mamãe eu estou com medo_

_Mãe – Não tenha amor eu não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça com você_

_Sakura – Mas eles querem me pegar_

_Mãe – Não se preocupe eu vou estar sempre consigo_

_Sakura – Mamãe, espera! Não vá embora!_

_Sakura começa a correr, para não ser apanhada, corre, corre, corre… até que já não aguenta mais, estava na floresta, apenas com o seu gato Driger._

_Homem – Vem cá garota, agora você não me escapa, grunhiu _

**So we'll fall,  
We must,**

_O homem pegou Sakura pelo braço com força, levantou-a do chão e começou a puxá-la de volta._

_Sakura – Me larga, você está me aleijando!_

_Homem – vê se aprende garota, agora você já não tem cá os seus paizinhos para lhe defender!_

_Sakura – me larga! Socorro, alguém me ajude!_

_Rapaz – larga ela!_

_Sakura – nii-san!_

_Homem – ora, ora o maninho resolveu aparecer_

_Rapaz – Larga ela, eu já disse!_

_Homem – tente!_

**Just you, me,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about**

_O homem soltou Sakura e começou a lutar com o rapaz, os dois tiveram uma luta bem renhida, mas o rapaz conseguiu vencer, Sakura começou a correr até ele e o abraçou_

_Sakura – nii-san e…e…eu…t…t…tive…t…t…tanto…m…m…medo! Soluçou ela_

_Rapaz – não tenha, eu agora estou com você!_

_Pessoas – Venham eles estão para ali!_

_Rapaz – Sakura corra_

_Sakura – não nii-san, eu não vou deixar você aqui!_

_Rapaz – corra por favor Sakura!_

_Sakura – Mas…mas…_

_Rapaz – Sakura corra!_

**It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'cause you know (us)**

_Ela começou a correr, a correr o mais que podia, as imagens dos seus pais a serem assassinados começaram a vir-lhe á cabeça e ela começou a chorar, mas continuou a correr, _

**It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
But you know (us)**

_a seguir vieram as imagens dos Anciões a quererem pegá-la para transformá-la em uma máquina como queriam fazer com seu pai e seu irmão, chorou ainda mais,_

**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**

_depois vieram as imagens do irmão sendo atacado, correu mais e mais rápido, _

**If they hurt you,  
They hurt me too,  
So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about,**

_queria afastar essas imagens de repente ela começou a ficar sem forças, olhou para a frente e viu um grande portão verde, a visão começou a ficar nublada, começou a perder as forças e por fim caiu no chão._

**It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (us)**

_olhou para a frente e viu um grande portão verde, _

**It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
But you know (us)**

_a visão começou a ficar nublada, _

**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**

_começou a perder as forças e por fim caiu no chão_

**They don't know,  
They can't see,  
Who we are,  
Fear is the enemy,  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight,**

_e por fim caiu no chão_

**It's all about us,  
It's all about, all about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (us)**

**It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (us)**

**It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
But you know (us)**

**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)**

**It's all about us!  
It's all about us**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Oi pessoal!**

** gostaram do novo capítulo? eu repeti algumas coisas que estava no 1º cap. no sonho, mas se eu não pussesse o sonho ficava sem sentido.**

**A musica do cap. chama-se all about us e é das tatu**

**Deixem reviwes ok?**

**Kissus**


	3. A descoberta

_Tsunade – Vamos ter que deixar isto em segredo, até é melhor que ela se tenha esquecido, e é claro que eu vos dou a guarda dela_

_Hiroshi – Obrigado Tsunade-Sama_

_Tsunade – só mais uma coisa, ela deve ter um colar com o símbolo do clã, se calhar era melhor tirarem-lhe o colar, podem identificá-la a partir disso_

_Miho – Claro Hokage-Sama_

_Tsunade – Bem agora podem ir_

_Meses depois…_

_Sakura – Mamãe eu não encontro os meus sapatos azuis, Papai o senhor prometeu que ia me levar a passear!_

_Miho – ela nos chamou de Papai e Mamãe!_

_Hiroshi – pois foi!_

_Sakura – Mamãe! Eu tenho que ir ter com a Yuko-chan!_

_Miho – vamos já, vamos já_

5 Anos depois…

SAKURA-CHAN BOM DIA

Sakura – Ah bom dia Naruto, bom dia Sasuke-kun

Naruto – ne Sakura-chan o que você tem?

Sakura – nada, só estava pensando

Naruto – pensando em quê?

Sakura – ah deixa de ser cusco Naruto!

Kakashi – yo minna hoje vamos para uma missão no país da cachoeira

Naruto – e que tipo de missão Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi – quando lá chegarem verão

Sasuke – Hunf

No país da cachoeira

COMO ASSIM KAKASHI-SENSEI! (nem é preciso dizer quem é… com esse escândalo todo)

Kakashi – se acalme Naruto!

Naruto – Mas…mas LIMPAR UM RESTAURENTE! ISSO É UMA MISSÃO!

Sakura – se acalme Naruto

Naruto – mas eu estava a pensar que era uma missão de jeito!

Sakura – vamos você tem que se acalmar

Naruto – mas…mas…

Sakura – vem, vamos lá para fora para ver se você se acalma

Naruto cabisbaixo – está bem…

Kakashi – parece que você vai ter que começar sozinho Sasuke

Sasuke – Hunf

Kakashi – eu tenho que ir falar com o dono do restaurante, portanto vai ter que começar a limpar

Sasuke – Hunf (ele só diz Hunf, ficou mudo, ganda chato) se o Naruto e a Sakura não fazem eu também não faço, vou lá fora ter com eles

Lá fora…

Sakura – Naruto o que é eu você tem?

Naruto – nada

Sakura – nada não eu já te conheço, sei quando você ta bem ou não

Naruto – é que me contaram umas coisas acerca de você

Sakura – o quê?

Naruto – é que…

Sakura – o quê?

Naruto – me contaram que você é adoptada

Sasuke – o quê (ele tinha ido ter com eles, mas estava escondido a ouvir a conversa)

Naruto – é verdade?

Sakura – é sim Naruto

Naruto – então e os seus pais, quer dizer os seus pais biológicos, o que lhes aconteceu

Sakura – A verdade é que eu não sei

Naruto – não sabe?

Sakura – não, eu não lembro nada deles, meus pais só me disseram que me encontraram desacordada ao pé dos portões de Konoha

Naruto – ah

Sakura – a única coisa que eu lembro é do Driger

Naruto – Driger?

Sakura – sim o meu gato, os meus pais disseram que ele estava comigo quando me encontraram

Naruto – ah, estou a ver

Sakura – mas porque é que você perguntou isso?

Naruto – ah é porque você estava numa situação semelhante á minha, mas teve a sorte de encontrar pessoas que gostam de você

Sakura - ah Naruto eu gosto muito de você

Naruto – sério Sakura-chan?!

Sakura – claro, você é meu melhor amigo!

Naruto – eu pensei que fosse de outra forma

Sakura – e também tem outras pessoas que gostam de você

Naruto – quem?

Sakura – Kakashi-sensei, o Kiba, O lee, o Sasuke-kun e muitas outras pessoas

Naruto – eu heim! Desde quando é que o teme gosta de mim, ou eu dele?!

Sakura – apesar de vocês brigarem muito eu sei que vocês gostam um do outro

Sasuke/Naruto – O QUE?!

Sakura – Vocês não são amigos?

Sasuke/Naruto – Ufa O que?

Naruto – eu não sou amigo desse teme!

Sakura – está bem, falamos disso depois, ainda temos uma missão para cumprir, ou já esqueceu!

Naruto – preferia não lembrar

Sakura – hehehe vamos

Naruto – tá

Sakura – anda logo seu preguiçoso

Naruto – ta bom já vou

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oi pessoal**

**Este cap foi o que ficou mais pequeno de todos**

**bem como podem ver eu já avancei na história, apesar de ter prolongado a história da adopção e assim, bem eu acho que este cap.ficou bem fraquinho, mas os próximos já vão ser mais interessantes.**

**Eu gostava que deixassem reviews, apesar do cap. não estar muito bom ok?**

**Kissus**


	4. O re encontro

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFlashbackoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Sakura – está bem, falamos disso depois, ainda temos uma missão para cumprir, ou já esqueceu!_

_Naruto – preferia não lembrar_

_Sakura – hehehe vamos_

_Naruto – tá_

_Sakura – anda logo seu preguiçoso_

_Naruto – ta bom já vou_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFim do flashbackoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura – Kakashi-sensei até quando nós vamos ficar aqui?

Kakashi – Bem uns 5 dias

Naruto – 5 DIAS?!?!?!?!?!?

Kakashi – sim

Sakura – mas porquê?

Kakashi – porque temos missões aqui

Naruto – Como limpar restaurantes?

Kakashi – isso mesmo Naruto, cê ta ficando esperto

Naruto – Grr

Sakura – e onde é que nós vamos fica Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi – Numa pensão aqui perto

Naruto – ah

Kakashi – mas vocês têm que continuar a limpar o restaurante

Naruto – mas de que é que isso nos vai servir? Não estamos a treinar!

Kakashi – aí é que você se engana, a varrer e a limpar vocês fortalecem os braços

Gota em todos

Naruto – ah Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi – bem eu agora tenho que ir resolver uns assuntos

Naruto – mas…

E desapareceu numa nuvem se fumaça deixando os três com uma gota

Sakura – bem já que temos que fazer isto o melhor é fazer rápido, para depois aproveitar o resto do tempo.

Naruto – é mesmo Sakura-chan!

Dono do restaurante – desculpem, mas eu preciso que vocês vão limpar a zona do palco e do bar

Sakura – tudo bem

Mais tarde…

Kakashi – pronto, agora podem ir ver a vila, depois vão para o endereço que eu vos disse

Os três – hai

Naruto – então vamos onde?

Sakura – ah não sei

Naruto – teme vamos onde?

Sasuke (o homem transparente) – não sei dobe

Sakura – ah Naruto olha só aquela loja

Naruto – o que tem?

Sakura – tem roupas lindas!

Naruto – então vamos lá!

Sakura – será que podemos?

Naruto – claro!

Sakura – então vamos

Eles entraram na loja e logo foram ver roupas, Naruto foi com a Sakura para o lado feminino, enquanto o Sasuke foi ver as roupas do lado masculino

Sakura – ai Naruto olha para aquela camisola, e aquele vestido, e aquela saia ai! E aquelas calças, esta loja tem coisas tão lindas!

Naruto – então vá experimentar!

Rapariga – com licença, talvez eu possa ajudar

Naruto – e quem é você?

Rapariga – Tomoyo

De repente Sakura vira-se por ter ouvido o nome da rapariga e começa-se a lembrar de algumas coisas

Naruto – Sakura-chan, a Tomoyo quer ajudar você a escolher!

Tomoyo – Sakura-chan. Murmura

Sakura – tudo bem Naruto

Tomoyo – Naruto você podia nos deixar um bocadinho a sós?

Naruto – tudo bem, Sakura-chan se precisar de alguma coisa eu estou ao pé do teme!

Sakura – tudo bem, o que você quer me falar?

Tomoyo com lágrimas no canto dos olhos – SAKURA-CHAN!

Ela abraça Sakura, que fica sem entender nada, Tomoyo ao perceber isso diz

Tomoyo – Prima você não se lembra de mim, sou eu a Tomoyo, sua prima

Nisso Sakura se lembra de uma cena

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFlashbackoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sakura – Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan!_

_Tomoyo – o que foi Sakura-chan?_

_Sakura – Tomoyo-chan o tio me ofereceu um gato!_

_Tomoyo – que bonitinho! Que nome é que ele vai ter?_

_Sakura – Driger, ele vai-se chamar Driger!_

_Tomoyo – que nome bonitinho!_

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooFim do flashbackoooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sakura – Tomoyo-chan!

Tomoyo – Vem, Vem Sakura-chan!

Sakura – onde?

Tomoyo – minha casa

Sakura – eu não posso Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo – ah…mas logo á noite você vem, não vem?

Sakura – claro, eu logo já posso ir

Tomoyo – que bom, mas agora vamos escolher as roupas pra você!

Sakura – ai Tomoyo não começa

Tomoyo – eu preciso tirar suas medidas para começar a fazer roupas pra você!

Sakura – ai Tomoyo! Gota

Elas começaram a experimentar roupas, mais á frente dois rapazes estavam a observar a cena

Naruto – que estranho elas tornaram-se amigas tão rápido

Sasuke – Hum

Sakura – Naruto, Sasuke-kun venham até aqui!

Naruto – claro Sakura-chan!

Tomoyo – Sakura-chan eu tenho que ir embora, não se esqueça do que combinamos

Sakura – claro, tchau

Naruto – o que vocês combinaram?

Sasuke – deixa de ser cusco, deve ser coisas de raparigas!

Naruto – Hunf

Sakura – não devíamos ir para a pensão?

Sasuke – é mesmo, o Kakashi vai reclamar!

Sakura – Naruto faz me um favor?

Naruto – claro Sakura-chan o que é?

Sakura – você podia levar estes 3 sacos?

Naruto – chi! Ou você ta rica ou gastou todo o dinheiro que tinha!

Sakura – mais ou menos

Sasuke – é melhor irmos

Sakura – é mesmo

21:15H

Já todos tinham jantado e agora estavam nos respectivos quartos o de Sakura era logo ao lado da porta da entrada do corredor do lado da varanda (eles estavam no 2º andar e os quartos ao lado da varanda têm uma janela que dá para a varanda), o do Sasuke era do lado direito do dela, á frente (do quarto da Sakura) estava o de Naruto e ao lado do dele (do quarto do Naruto) era o do Kakashi.

Sakura estava a acabar de se arranjar para ir ter com Tomoyo, abriu a porta do quarto para ver se estava alguém no corredor, ouviu passos, agora teria que saltar pela janela, saltou e foi direito para a casa que Tomoyo lhe indicou.

Naruto – ah agora lembrei que esqueci de dar um saco á Sakura-chan, vou lá no quarto dela

Ele saiu do seu quarto e entrou no de Sakura, olhou para a cama e não viu ninguém lá

Naruto - que estranho…

Deu mais uma olhada no quarto e concluiu

Naruto – Ela deve estar no banheiro, bem vou deixar o saco aqui á mesma.

E foi-se embora (tapado? Não imagina! O Naruto! Não não…)

Em casa de Tomoyo…

Sonomi – quando é que ela chega?

Tomoyo – calma Mamãe, a Sakura-chan deve estar a chegar!

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooflashbackooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Tomoyo – Mamãe Mamãe! Nem imagina quem eu encontrei!_

_Sonomi – quem filha_

_Tomoyo – a minha prima, a Sakura-chan!  
Sonomi – mas…mas…ela está viva?_

_Tomoyo – está sim Mamãe e ela vem cá hoje á noite!_

_Sonomi – que bom!_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooFim do flashbackooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Sakura chegou na mansão Daidoudji, o nome que Sonomi e Tomoyo tinham adoptado para não serem capturadas pelos anciões do clã Tsukishiru.

Ding Dong

Empregada (pelo interfone) – quem é?

Sakura – sou Sakura, quero falar com Tomoyo

Empr. – Só um momento. Srta. Tomoyo a Srta. Sakura deseja falar consigo

Tomoyo – mande-a entrar, Mamãe ela chegou!

Empr. – Entre Srta.

Sakura – obrigada

Sonomi – Sakura-chan!

Sakura – tia…

Sonomi – que bom que você está bem

Empr. – Sra. Sonomi o jantar está na mesa

Sonomi – Sakura-chan você janta connosco não é?

Sakura – não tia eu já jantei

Tomoyo – mas vem á mesma

Mais tarde…

Sakura – bem já está na hora de ir

Tomoyo – porque é que você não dorme aqui?

Sakura – ah eu não sei…

Sonomi – Faz esse favor, você fica a fazer companhia á Tomoyo enquanto eu estou fora

Sakura – ah tudo bem

Tomoyo – que bom!

Ao outro dia…

Kakashi (a bater na porta do quarto do Sasuke) – Vamos está na hora de acordar. Indo bater na porta de Naruto e Sakura.

Passado alguns minutos os meninos apareceram, mas nada de Sakura

Naruto – ué onde é que tá a Sakura-chan?

Kakashi – ela deve estar se arranjando

Naruto – ei Sakura-chan se despacha ok?

Não se ouviu resposta por parte de Sakura

Naruto – será que ela tá no banheiro (**nota:** eles tinham banheiro em cada quarto)

Kakashi – Sakura se despache ou vamos sem você!

Outra vez não se obteve resposta

Naruto – eu vou lá ver. Ele bateu na porta e ninguém respondeu então ele entrou no quarto com Sasuke e Kakashi logo atrás, quando entrou o quarto estava vazio e a cama estava feito como na noite passada quando lhe havia entregue o saco.

Naruto – Ué cadê ela? Ei Sakura-chan você tá aí dentro? (no banheiro), mais uma vez ninguém respondeu, então ele entrou

Naruto – Kakashi-sensei a Sakura-chan não está cá!

Kakashi – eu já reparei

Naruto – e o que fazemos agora?

Sasuke – O que será que aconteceu?

Naruto – ELA FOI RAPTADA!

Sasuke – duvido muito

Naruto – então porquê?

Sasuke – 1º não há sinais de luta, 2º se o raptor a sequestrasse enquanto ela dormia ela não se daria ao trabalho de fazer a cama e 3º não há mensagem

Naruto – lá isso é verdade, ontem á noite depois de jantarmos eu vim aqui para lhe entregar um saco que eu esqueci e o quarto estava assim como está agora.

Kaka/Sasu/Naru – Hum…

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Oi pessoal**

**e aí gostaram do novo cap.?**

**As coisas começam a encaixar... o que aconteceu com o clã Tsukishiro começa a se revelar... a família de Sakura começa a aparecer...e vocês vão deixar Reviews - por favor!! para eu escrever mais!!**

**Bem a partir de agora eu vou começar a escrever o que vai acontecer no próximo cap.**

**Respostas ás Reviews:**

**Uchiha Ka-chan: **Não, a Sakura não é uma princesa, ela faz parte do clã Tsukishiru, eu pensei que tinha dito isso na fic, mas continue acompanhando, se voce não percebeu o que a Sakura é continue acompanhando que vai perceber ;) kissu

**S2 Uzumaki Taty S2: **Ah isso agora... tou brincando, mas eu não posso revelar, se não a história perde a graça!mas continue acompanhando que em breve voce vai descobrir ;) Kissu

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Naruto - Sakura-chan o que é isso que ce tem ao pescoço_

_Sakura - é um colar Naruto_

_Naruto - tem um símbolo, que estranho_

_Sakura - ah...é mesmo_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Kissus!**


	5. O re encontro parte 2

**Nota: Naruto não me pertence, blá blá blá**

eu - fala

"eu" - pensamento

_eu - _flashback

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFlashbackXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Naruto – ELA FOI RAPTADA!_

_Sasuke – duvido muito_

_Naruto – então porquê?_

_Sasuke – 1º não há sinais de luta, 2º se o raptor a sequestrasse enquanto ela dormia ela não se daria ao trabalho de fazer a cama e 3º não há mensagem_

_Naruto – lá isso é verdade, ontem á noite depois de jantarmos eu vim aqui para lhe entregar um saco que eu esqueci e o quarto estava assim como está agora._

_Kaka/Sasu/Naru – Hum…_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFim do FlashbackXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Na mansão Daidoudji…

BOM DIA!

Sakura – ah? O quê?

Tomoyo – BOM DIA SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura – ah Bom dia Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo – Vamos lá para baixo tomar o café da manhã

Sakura – ah tudo bem

Com Naruto Sasuke e Kakashi

Naruto – se ela não foi raptada o que pode ter acontecido?

Sasuke – hum…

Kakashi – vamos procurá-la, ela pode ter saído e esquecido de avisar, Naruto você procura nas lojas, Sasuke você procura nas casas das pessoas que ela conhece aqui e no resto da cidade, e eu vou procurar pelos arredores.

Naru/Sasu – tudo bem

Na mansão Daidoudji…

Sonomi – Sakura-chan a avó está cá para vê-la

Sakura – avó?

Sonomi – sim, a mãe do seu pai

Sakura – ah

Sonomi – pode entrar Momoe

Na sala entra uma senhora com os seus 60 anos, parecida com Sakura

Sakura – vóvó!

Momoe – ah Sakura eu tinha tantas saudades suas (só uma coisa ela tinha se lembrado do passado)

Sakura - eu também vóvó

Com Naruto…

"o que é que terá acontecido com a Sakura-chan…"

Naruto – olhe desculpe por acaso não viu esta rapariga por aqui?

Senhora da loja – Eu vi sim

Naruto – quando?

Senhora da Loja – Bem… eu acho que foi ontem, quando eu estava a fechar a loja ela estava a passar por aqui

Naruto – e não viu para onde é que ela foi?

Senhora da loja – ela foi para aquela rua depois da ponte

Naruto – MUITO OBRIGADO!

Com Sakura…

Tomoyo – Sakura-chan por que não vamos para o jardim?

Sakura – claro!

Com Sasuke

"onde é que aquela baka se meteu? Ai Sakura você só trás problemas!"

De repente ele ouve uma voz conhecida e se aproxima

Sakura – Tomoyo-chan o que você acha que a vóvó vai fazer para a festa?

Sasuke "é a Sakura!"

Tomoyo – bem eu não sei

Sasuke vai se aproximando mais da mansão até que choca com alguém

Sasuke "Mas que droga!"

Naruto – ai minha cabeça

Sasuke – Naruto?!

Naruto – Sasuke?!

Sasuke – o que cê tá fazendo aqui?

Naruto – é que me deram informações que ela tinha vindo para aqui

Tomoyo – Ah Sakura-chan porquê?

Sakura – porque…porque… Ah tudo bem!

Naruto – SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura – Tomoyo você não ouviu me chamarem?

Tomoyo – não eu não ouvi nada

Naruto – SAKU…

Sasuke – cala a boca ou ainda somos expulsos daqui

Naruto – mas como é que vamos entrar

Sasuke – tocas á campainha

Sasuke tocou e pouco depois uma senhora perguntou:

Moça – quem fala?

Sasuke – Eu queria falar com Sakura por favor

Moça – me desculpe, mas a menina agora está ocupada

Sasuke "menina?" – mas é urgente

Moça – me desculpe, mas está cá a Dona Momoe e ela pediu para a menina não ser incomodada enquanto estivessem a falar

Sasuke – mas podemos pelo menos entrar?

Moça – bem… espere um bocado

Sasuke – ok, NARUTO! Pare de escalar a parede ou ainda somos expulsos daqui dobe!

Naruto – mas eles podem ter feito mal á Sakura-chan

Moça – desculpe a demora

Sasuke – não importa, e então?

Moça – entrem

Os grandes portões de metal se abriram e eles entraram, eles passaram por uma "estrada" que tinha do lado direito cerejeiras e amendoeiras, e do lado esquerdo tinha pessegueiros e Laranjeiras, todos em flor, que ficava muito bonito

Naruto – isto é muito bonito!

Eles chegaram até á porta principal e foram recebidos por uma empregada

Empregada – venham, eu vou conduzi-los até á sala de visitas, a menina vai lá ter quando acabar a conversa com a dona Momoe.

Naruto – eu nuca tinha visto uma casa tão grande!

Sasuke – hum

Chegaram até á sala de visitas e esperaram mais ou menos 7 min. E chegou uma rapariga

Tomoyo – oi Naruto

Naruto – Tomoyo-chan você mora aqui?

Tomoyo – sim

Naruto – e o que a Sakura-chan tem haver com isso?

Tomoyo – ela é minha p…

Momoe – Amiga

Tomoyo – Ah

Naruto – quem é a senhora?

Momoe – Momoe Daidoudji, avó de Tomoyo

Sasuke – se você é avó dela por que é que a Sakura chama você de vóvó

Tomoyo (percebendo o que a avó de Sakura queria)- ah é que a Sakura-chan criou esse costume

Naruto – Ah

Sasuke - …"não me convenceu" e onde ela está?

Momoe – ela foi para o jardim, mas porque vocês estão tão interessados?

Naruto – Nós somo…

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto – foi a Sakura-chan

Eles foram até onde tinham ouvido o grito e quando lá chegaram viram Sakura no sentada chão com a respiração acelerada, Naruto foi o 1º a ir ter com ela

Naruto – Sakura-chan cê ta bem?

Sakura – eu…eu

Tomoyo – Sakura-chan o que aconteceu?

Sakura – e…eu…

Segurança – senhora encontrámos este homem a tentar fugir da mansão

Momoe – quem é o senhor?

Homem – eu me enganei no lugar

Momoe – o que veio cá fazer?

Homem – me encomendaram um serviço, mas não era nesta casa, eu enganei-me

Naruto – O QUE VOCE FEZ Á SAKURA-CHAN?!!

Homem – nada

Naruto – COMO NADA!

Homem – oras eu só me enganei no alvo

Naruto – COMO?!

Sakura – não se preocupe, foi só um susto

Homem – ainda mais eu nunca ia fazer mal a uma moça tão bonita

Naruto – o quê?

Momoe – bom já que foi apenas um susto então podemos voltar para dentro

Sasuke – temos que voltar Sakura

Sakura – ah é mesmo

Momoe – para onde?

Naruto – para Konoha

Momoe – mas…

Tomoyo – vóvó

Sakura – posso só me despedir?

Naruto –Sim/Sasuke – Não

Sakura – hum?

Naruto deixa de ser meu teme, Sakura-chan vá se despedir

Sakura – ah arigato, eu volto já

Na sala…

Momoe – mas acabamos de nos reencontrar

Sakura – eu venho visitar a senhora vóvó

Momoe – mas é diferente

Sakura – eu preciso voltar vóvó

Tomoyo – Ela tem razão, eu também queria que ela ficasse, mas não pode ser, podem desconfiar e vir buscar a gente, não podemos ser apanhados, senão os anciões matam-nos

Momoe – tudo bem, mas você vem visitar a gente não é?

Sakura – claro!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Oi pessoal!**

**gostaram do novo cap.? este está maior que o normal porque eu agora vou avançar a estória alguns anos e então não queria prelongar mais.**

**Deixem reviews ok?**

**Kissu;)**


	6. O baile

**nota - Naruto não me pertence...**

eu - fala

"eu" - pensamento

_eu - _flashback/carta/telefone

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 anos depois…

Sakura – bom dia Mamãe

Miho – bom dia filha

TRIM TRIM (telefone)

Sakura - eu atendo, alô

_? – Sakura?_

Sakura – oi vóvó

_Momoe – Sakura eu queria que você viesse uns dias para cá_

Sakura – para onde?

_Momoe – para a nossa casa_

Sakura – mas porquê?

_Momoe – é surpresa, você pode?_

Sakura – claro vóvó

_Momoe – então nos vemos daqui a dois dias ok?_

Sakura – claro!

_Momoe – então adeus, beijos querida_

Sakura – tchau vóvó, Mamãe?

Miho – sim?

Sakura – eu vou para casa da vóvó daqui a 2 dias tá?

Miho – claro (os pais (adoptivos) dela já sabiam da existência da família dela)

Sakura – então eu vou andando

Miho – até logo

Na ponte…

SAKURA-CHAN BOM DIA!

Sakura – bom dia Naruto, bom dia Sasuke (bem o Sasuke saiu da vila como no anime, mas aos 16 anos ele voltou, e como ele não ligava a Sakura ela desistiu de andar atrás dele, mas ainda está apaixonada)

Sasuke – hum bom dia

Kakashi – bom dia

Sakura – Kakashi-sensei eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa

Kakashi – fale

Sakura – eu não vou estar cá nos próximos dias

Kakashi – tudo bem, e Tsunade-Sama sabe disso?

Sakura – sim ela foi a 1ª a saber

Naruto – para onde você vai Sakura-chan?

Sasuke – deixa de ser cusco! Sakura já é maior e vacinada, vai para onde bem entender

Naruto – tá bom

2 dias depois…

Sakura – oi vóvó

Momoe – oi meu anjo, entre temos que começar com as preparações

Sakura – tudo bem

4 dias depois com Sasuke…

Sasuke estava com uma carta na mão e com uma cara interrogativa, a carta tinha o símbolo do clã Tsukishiru, abriu e a carta dizia assim:

_Caro senhor(a):_

_Venho por este meio informar que vou dar uma festa na mansão principal do Clã Tsukishiru em honra de minha adorada neta Sakura, a localização está na parte de trás da folha._

_Espero que possa comparecer_

_Com os maiores cumprimentos_

_Momoe Tsukishiru_

Ficou ainda mais espantado ao ver que Sakura fazia parte do Clã Tsukishiru, foi buscar um jornal que estava guardado, a capa dizia assim:

_**Clã Tsukishiru assassinado**_

_Esta noite o chefe do clã Hikeda Tsukishiru e a sua mulher Megami Tsukishiru foram assassinados, ainda não se sabe por quem, os seus 2 filhos Natsu Tsukishiru de 13 anos e Sakura Tsukishiru de 7 anos desapareceram, pensa-se que também estejam mortos, outros membros do clã também desapareceram, como Sonomi Tsukishiru, irmã de Megami e a sua filha, Tomoyo, prima de Sakura e Natsu, da mesma idade de Sakura, e Usagi Tsukishiru, Irmã de Hikeda e a sua filha Rini, de 9 anos e a mãe de Hikeda, Momoe Tsukishiru._

Como é que ele não tinha percebido?!

Bem agora isso iria resolver na festa.

Com Naruto:

Naruto estava que nem um bobo olhando a carta que tinha recebido, soube que Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, mas eles os 2 não podiam ir por causa de missões e Tsunade-Sama também tinham sido convidados.

No dia da festa…

Encontrara-se todos á frente dos grandes portões da mansão Tsukishiru, Naruto vinha com um Smoking, uma camisa laranja e sapatos de vela pretos, Sasuke também vinha com um Smoking (todos os rapazes vinham) uma camisa azul-escura e aqueles sapatos que se usam nos casamentos (todos os rapazes vinham com isso), Gaara estava com uma camisa vermelho-escuro (smoking etc.) e Kakashi vinha com uma camisa cinzenta (ou branca) (smoking etc.)

Nas raparigas Hinata vinha com um vestido bege, que ia até aos pés de manga curta, Ino vinha com um vestido roxo até ao tornozelo, de alças, Tenten usava um vestido verde-marinho, meia manga, até ao calcanhar, Temari usava um vestido igual ao de Ino mas em cor-de-laranja e Tsunade usava um vestido longo, que chegava á cintura e começava a alargar, até ao tornozelo, castanho

Naruto – uau! Isto é enorme! (a mansão é aquela mansão do filme da disney Anastasia, a mansão da família Romanov estão a ver?, bem é isso, eu não sei como descrever a mansão, por isso dão uma olhada na mansão ok?)

Os portões estavam abertos eles entraram, depois de percorrerem aquele caminho todo até á entrada foram direccionados a um enorme salão cheio de pessoas, as roupas que elas vestiam era um pouco diferentes das que eles traziam (tão a ver aquelas roupas que as pessoas vestem quando a Anastasia canta Foi no Mês de Dezembro? É isso)

Naruto – uau!

Ino – vamos aproveitar a festa!

Eles estiveram muito algum tempo até que se ouviu um "chamado"

Homem – Sua majestade, a rainha Momoe Tsukishiru

Ouviram-se aplausos e logo a seguir a matriarca do clã passava pela grande escadaria para o salão (estão a ver aquele salão onde a Anastasia canta Once upon a december? É isso, e não se admirem, esta festa foi inspirada no filma Anastasia) a matriarca do clã foi cumprimentar as pessoas de Konoha

Momoe – sejam bem vindo

Naruto – Momoe-obaa-chan onde está a Sakura-chan?

Tsunade – Naruto não chame assim a senhora

Momoe – não faz mal, a Sakura está se arranjando, ela já desce

Homem – sua majestade o príncipe Natsu Tsukishiru (pois é pois é ele não morreu!)

Naruto – quem é ele?

Momoe – é meu neto

Naruto – mas sua neta não é a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke – ele é irmão da Sakura

Naruto – eu não sabia que a Sakura-chan tinha um irmão!  
Momoe – nós pensávamos que ele estava morto, mas encontrámo-lo á umas semana e foi por isso que mandei a Sakura vir para cá

Naruto – ah

Natsu Tsukishiru agora com 24 anos (mais 6 que a Sakura ou seja ela tem 18) estava a descer 1ª escadaria, mas parou ao pé da 2ª, ia esperar pela irmã, ainda se lembrava de como ficou contente quando a viu

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXFlashbackXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura – NATSU!

Natsu – Sakura que bom ver você!

Sakura – Natsu eu tive tantas saudades!

Natsu – eu também!

XxXxXxXxxXxXxFim do flashbackXxXxXxXxXxXx

Natsu estava vestido com a roupa do pai (tão a ver aquele roupa que o pai da Anastasia usa? É essa)

Homem – sua majestade a princesa Sakura Tsukishiru

Quando Sakura entrou o salão silenciou, toda a gente estava encantada com a beleza da princesa (tão a ver aquele vestido que a Anastasia usa quando canta "Once upon a december" o amarelo? É esse, estava com coroa e tudo, os cabelos rosas, agora davam na cintura estava amarados com o mesmo laço azul, estava igual ok?)

Sakura foi descendo a 1ª escadaria e quando chegou á segunda o seu irmão estendeu-lhe o braço e desceram os dois juntos, Momoe se aproximou dos dois

Momoe – vocês estão lindos meus queridos

Saku/Natsu – obrigado

Momoe – e porque vocês não cumprem a tradição?

Saku/Natsu – que tradição?

Momoe – vocês darem a 1ª dança juntos

Natsu – com todo o prazer. virando-se para Sakura. Daria-me esta bela dama a honra desta dança?

Sakura riu – com todo o prazer

Eles foram para o centro do salão e todas as pessoas se afastaram, já sabendo da tradição e ficaram observando o casal dançando, quando acabou a dança Momoe foi buscar uma pessoa enquanto Sakura foi cumprimentar os amigos

Sakura – oi pessoal!

Naruto – Sugoi! Sakura-chan cê ta linda!

Sakura – ah Naruto cora

Temari – SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura – oi Tema-chan

Temari – SUGOI! CÊ TÁ LINDA!

Naruto – viu?! Não sou só eu que acho!

Hinata – é mesmo Sakura-chan

Sakura – vocês também estão muito bem!

Todos – obrigado

Sakura – onde estão Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Kakashi-sensei e Tsunade-Sama?

Temari – devem estar por aí

Momoe – Sakura querida chegue aqui por favor!

Sakura – claro vóvó

Momoe – este é Keisuke, Keisuke esta é Sakura, minha neta

Keisuke (pega na mão de Sakura) – é um prazer conhecer tão bela dama e beija-lhe a mão e ela cora

Sakura – o…o…o prazer é todo meu!

Keisuke é um rapaz muito bonito, tinha cabelos negros lisos até ao lóbulo da orelha e olhos azuil-celeste uns centímetros mais alto que ela (sakura) e com uma corpo bem formado

Sasuke olhava aquela cena de longe cheio de raiva

"quem ele pensa que é para pegar assim na mão dela? E ainda por cima beijá-la?!"

Keisuke – Dá-me a honra desta dança?

Sakura – claro!

Eles foram para o centro do salão dançar e Sasuke sentia muita raiva daquilo, á uns tempos que descobrira que gostava de Sakura só que não tinha coragem para se declarar, Momoe olhava aquela cena contente, quando eles acabaram de dançar Momoe chamou Sakura para um canto e perguntou-lhe:

Momoe – você gostou daquele rapaz?

Sakura – sim ele é muito simpático

Momoe – ainda bem

Sakura – mas porquê?

Momoe – porque você vai se casar com ele, já está tudo combinado com a família dele, ele próprio já sabe, só faltava você!

Sakura entrou em estado de choque, depois saiu a correr dali com lágrimas nos olhos

Momoe – SAKURA!

Sasuke viu Sakura sair a correr com lágrimas nos olhos para o jardim

"o que se terá passado?"

Resolveu segui-la, quando chegou viu ela chorando encostada no corrimão da ponte a olhar para o riacho

Sasuke – Sakura o que aconteceu?

Sakura – Sasuke ela abraçou-o e ficou ali chorando, ele esperou ela se acalmar e perguntou

Sasuke – o que aconteceu?

Sakura – minha avó quer que eu me case com Keisuke

Sasuke – o quê?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**oi pessoal!**

**qual será a reacção do Sasuke? isso veremos no próximo cap. por falar nisso eu tive que fazer umas alterações no ultimo cap. e não deu para por o que eu tinha escrito no cap.4 pk eu apaguei sem querer o ficheiro e depois esqueci-me o que estava lá escrito. Bem aproveito para dizer que Anastasia também não me pertence**

**espero que tenham gostado**

**Deixem reviews**

**Kissu ;)**


	7. AVISO!

**Nota:**

oi pessoal era só para avisar que eu não vou actualizar durante um tempo porque eu vou viajar, portanto não estranhem se eu demorar muito a postar ok?

kissus;)


	8. Mudanças Casamento?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sasuke – Sakura o que aconteceu?_

_Sakura – Sasuke ela abraçou-o e ficou ali chorando, ele esperou ela se acalmar e perguntou_

_Sasuke – o que aconteceu?_

_Sakura – minha avó quer que eu me case com Keisuke_

_Sasuke – o quê?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Fim do Flashback xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke – Mas…mas porquê?

Sakura – eu não sei, eu acho que era um acordo qualquer

Sasuke – mas você não vai fazer isso pois não?

Sakura – eu…eu não sei o que fazer!

Sasuke – Sakura eu…

Tomoyo – SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura – ah? Oi Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo – Sakura-chan você tá tão bonita!

Sakura (cora) – Ah também não é para tanto!

Tomoyo – ah Sakura-chan tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar, vamos lá para dentro

Sakura – ok eu volto já sasuke

Sasuke – ok

No salão…

Naruto – Oe Minna onde tá a Sakura-chan?

Temari – eu vi ela ir lá para fora

Naruto – ah, olha ali!

Temari – o quê?

Naruto – a Ino e o gaara finalmente se entenderam!

Natsu – oi por acaso vocês não viram a minha irmã?

Temari (cora) – o…o…oi

Naruto – oi, a temari disse que ela foi lá para fora

Natsu – Temari?

Naruto – é, ela (aponta para o lado dele)

Natsu – "ela é bonita" oi muito prazer

Temari – Pr…pra…prazer

Hinata – N…Naruto-kun eu acho que nós estamos aqui a mais

Naruto – é? Mas porquê Hinata-chan?

Hinata – porque…porque…

Ino – Oe Naruto, Hinata saiam daí, estão a atrapalhar os pombinhos, vamos dar uma volta

Hinata – Vamos, Vamos

Com Sasuke…

Sasuke "o que eu faço agora? Ela vai-se casar com aquele palhaço e eu aqui sem poder fazer nada. Ah Sakura se você soubesse como eu te amo!"

Com Sakura…

Momoe – então querida já se acalmou?

Sakura – Já vóvó

Momoe – e já decidiu o que vai fazer?

Sakura – sim, e eu não vou me casar com Keisuke

Momoe – Mas porquê?

Sakura – Porque eu posso até mudar o mundo, mas eu não posso mudar meus sentimentos, eu não amo o Keisuke e nunca vou amar, para mim ele é só uma pessoa que eu conheci, no fundo eu posso até mudar tudo á minha volta mas não posso mudar o que eu sinto, se eu me casar com Keisuke eu não vou ser feliz, entenda isso vóvó!

Momoe – tudo bem querida eu não quero que você seja infeliz, então faça o que quiser!

Sakura – obrigado vóvó!

Momoe – de nada meu amor, agora vá se divertir!

Sakura – claro, ate logo

Tsunade – hic…oi...hic…sak…hic…Sakura

Sakura – oi Tsunade-sama

Kakashi – oi Sakura

Sakura – Kakashi-sensei como você deixou a Tsunade beber assim

Kakashi – mas não foi culpa minha!

Sakura – af tudo bem mas tome conta dela

De repente começa a tocar uma musica que Sakura gosta muito

**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of you  
Cause you want to belong do you go along**

_**Ninguém se senta com ele, ele não se encaixa  
Mas nós sentimos como se fizéssemos quando tiramos sarro dele  
Porque você quer pertencer, você vai em frente?**_

Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor a musica

**  
****Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong  
It's not like we hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide**

_**  
Porque a dor dele é o preço para você pertencer  
Não é porque o odiamos ou queremos que ele morra**_

_**Mas talvez ele vá pra casa e pense em suicídio**_

Começou a cantar baixinho a letra da musica

**  
****Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life**

**  
**_**ou volte pra escola com uma arma ao seu lado  
e uma gentileza sua talvez tenha salvado a vida dele**_

Estava tão concentrada a cantar que não notou que uma pessoa se aproximava dela

**Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero**

_**Heróis são feitos quando você faz uma escolha!  
Você poderia ser um herói  
Heróis fazem o que é certo  
Você poderia ser um herói**_

E que essa mesma pessoa se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela

**  
****You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

_**Você talvez salve uma vida  
Você poderia ser um herói, você poderia se juntar a luta  
pelo que é certo, pelo que é certo, pelo que é certo**_

A pessoa também fechou os olhos apreciando a bela voz que a menina tinha

**No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life**

_**Ninguém fala com ela, ela se sente tão só  
Ela sente muita dor para sobreviver por si só  
Os machucados que ela não pode segurar transbordam numa faca  
Ela escreve no seu braço, quer desistir da sua vida**_

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos, lembrava-se do dia em que Sasuke deixou a vila

**  
****Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,  
Each moment of courage her own life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made**

_**Cada dia que ela segue em frente é um dia em que ela é forte  
Lutando contra a mentira em que desistir é o jeito,  
Cada momento de coragem é sua própria vida que ela salva  
Quando ela joga fora as pílulas um herói é feito**_

Das vezes em que ele lhe chamara de fraca e irritante

**Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero**

_**Heróis são feitos quando você faz uma escolha!  
Você poderia ser um herói  
Heróis fazem o que é certo  
Você poderia ser um herói**_

De tudo o que ela e Naruto fizeram para trazer Sasuke de volta

**  
****You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

_**Você talvez salve uma vida  
Você poderia ser um herói, você poderia se juntar a luta  
pelo que é certo, pelo que é certo, pelo que é certo**_

De como ela tinha mudado

**No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made**

_**Ninguém fala com ele sobre o modo como ele vive  
Ele pensa que as escolhas que ele faz são só dele  
Ele não sabe que é um líder cujo caminho ele lidera  
E outros vão seguir as escolhas que ele fez**_

De como Naruto tinha mudado

**  
****He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine year old's life**

_**Ele vive na borda, ele tem idade suficiente para decidir  
O irmão dele que quer ser ele só tem nove anos  
Ele pode fazer o que quiser porque é seu direito  
As escolhas que ele faz mudam uma vida de nove anos de idade**_

De como Sasuke tinha mudado

**Heroes are made when you make a choice  
You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero**

_**Heróis são feitos quando você faz uma escolha!  
Você poderia ser um herói  
Heróis fazem o que é certo  
Você poderia ser um herói**_

Ela já não corria mais atrás de Sasuke e também havia ficado mais forte

Naruto continuava o mesmo hiperactivo de sempre, no mas tinha amadurecido muito

E sasuke, bem Sasuke já estava mais aberto com os amigos, apesar de ainda ser frio e bem ainda tinha um enorme fan-club atrás dele

É as coisas não mudaram assim tanto

**  
****You might save a life  
You could be a hero, You could join the fight  
For what's right for what's right for what's right**

_**Você talvez salve uma vida  
Você poderia ser um herói, você poderia se juntar a luta  
pelo que é certo, pelo que é certo, pelo que é certo**_

Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu que a musica já tinha acabado mas que a pessoa ainda estava lá, a pessoa ao perceber que não era notada resolveu chamar a atenção

??? – Você canta muito bem Sakura

**Oi pessoal!**

**Desculpem pela demora mas é que eu tava sem tempo nenhum!**

**bem e o que acharam do cap.? Quem será a pessoa que falou com Sakura? será um rapaz? ou uma rapariga? bem isso só vão saber no próximo cap.**

**Eu hoje não vou responder ás reviews gomen mas eu não tenho tempo, mas eu respondo para o próximo cap. ok?**

**kissu**


	9. O Beijo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Flashback XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não percebeu que a musica já tinha acabado mas que a pessoa ainda estava lá, a pessoa ao perceber que não era notada resolveu chamar a atenção_

_??? – Você canta muito bem Sakura_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFim do Flashback XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara**_

_**Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou**_

_**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara**_

_**Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou**_

Sakura – ah obrigado Sasuke-kun

Sasuke – hum "ela já á muito tempo que não me chamava de Sasuke-kun, eu prefiro assim"

_**Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita**_

_**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta**_

Sasuke – quer dançar Sakura?

Sakura – eu?

Sasuke – sim eu e você. Quer?

Sakura - Claro

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru**_

Eles foram para o centro da pista, Sakura pôs os braços á volta do pescoço de Sasuke e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela

_**Donna egao o deaetara**_

_**Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no**_

_**Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni**_

_**Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru**_

Ficaram assim a dançar durante alguns minutos até que Sasuke falou:

_**Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**_

_**Yasuraka ni nareru you ni**_

Sasuke – Sakura

Sakura – sim Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke – Sakura eu…eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer

Sakura – diga Sasuke-kun

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru**_

_**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**_

_**Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku**_

Sasuke – bem eu…eu…eu

Sakura – você?

Sasuke – eu…eu a…am…

_**Osanai kioku no katasumi ni**_

_**Atatakana basho ga aru so sweet**_

_**Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa**_

_**Itsumo kagayaiteita so shine**_

Sasuke (respira fundo) – euamovoce

Sakura – o que?

Sasuke (respira fundo outra vez) – eu amo você!

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**_

_**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**_

_**Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru**_

Sakura – Sa…Sasuke-kun você tá brincando né?

Sasuke – não Sakura eu amo você de verdade

Sakura – Sasuke-kun

_**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**_

_**Bokutachi wa ikite nanika o shiru**_

_**Toki ni warai sukoshi naite**_

_**Kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku**_

Eles olharam um para o outro e as suas caras foram se aproximando devagar até os lábios se tocarem, foi um beijo romântico e muito apaixonado, eles estavam tão envolvidos que nem perceberam uma pessoa a chamá-los

?? – SAKURA!

Eles separaram-se rapidamente e olharam para a pessoa

Sakura – o que foi vóvó?

Momoe – eu queria falar com você e os seus amigos

Sakura – está bem

Momoe – venham comigo

Sasuke – sim

**No salão…**

Momoe – bom eu acho melhor vocês ficarem cá por esta noite, porque está tanta chuva que voltar agora para Konoha vai ficar difícil, o que acham?

Kakashi – eu acho bem, é verdade que com essa chuva fica bem mais difícil voltar

Momoe – pronto então está decidido, ficam por cá esta noite

Naruto – EBA!

Momoe – bem Sakura e Tomoyo vocês pode mostrar os quartos?

Sakura/Tomoyo – Claro, venham connosco

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Esquema dos quartos XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**/Kakashi/ Corredor /Tsunade/**

**/Naruto/ Corredor /Hinata/**

**/Tomoyo/ corredor /Tenten/**

**/Ino/ Corredor /Temari/**

**/Momoe/ Corredor /Gaara/**

**/Sakura/ Corredor /Sasuke/**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXx Fim do esquema dos quartos XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

**Mais tarde no quarto de Sakura…**

Sakura ainda estava vestida com a roupa da festa, estava para se trocar quando tocam á porta

**TOC TOC TOC**

Sakura – entre

Sasuke – Sakura precisamos de falar

Sakura – Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke – Sakura aquilo que eu disse na festa é verdade, eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo, eu não posso perder você e eu queria saber o que você sente

Sakura – Sasuke-kun eu…

Sasuke – não precisa responder agora sakura

Sakura – não Sasuke-kun eu também amo você, sempre foi você que eu amei e apesar de tudo não consegui deixar de te amar

Sasuke se aproximou dela e beijou-a levemente primeiro, depois começou a aprofundar o beijo passaram assim alguns minutos até que ele fez algo "mais além", começou a desapertar o laço azul que segurava o vestido, ela começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa, depois de lhe desapertar o laço sasuke subiu a mão até alcançar o fecho do vestido e começar a descê-lo, depois de isso feito ela ficou só com a roupa interior, ele começou a lava-la até á cama (não vou falar mais, usem a vossa imaginação)

**Na manhã seguinte…**

Sasuke acorda sentindo um peso em seu peito e lembra-se da noite anterior, ele começa a fazer carinho no cabelo de sakura e pensou:

"ela é tão linda dormindo, parece um anjo"

Sasuke – eu te amo Sakura

Ele ficou assim mais algum tempo até que

**TOC TOC TOC** bateram na porta

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi pessoal!**

**O que irá acontecer agora eim?**

**bem só vão saber para o próximo capitulo**

**obrigado por todas a reviews**

**em baixo está a tradução da musica do cap. o nome é Every Heart e a cantora chama-se Boa ah e a canção do cap. anterior chama-se Hero é a cantora á Superchick**

Solidão...

Noite, sombra, névoa no olhar

Corações...

Corações que querem se encontrar

Ilusões…

Sonhos, fantasias, lágrimas

Emoções...

no fim do coração, desaguam no olhar

Sei que a voz do sonho

Uma noite vai vir me contar

Que o nosso amor um dia vai brilhar

E num voo leve viajando pelo ar

A luz desse amor, até nós

Um dia vai chegar

No colo do vento nosso amor vai voar

Através do tempo e nunca mais vai se apagar

E num voo leve viajando pelo ar

A luz desse amor,até nós

Um dia vai chegar

No colo do vento nosso amor vai voar

Através do tempo e nunca mais vai se apagar.


End file.
